Living in Cyn
by cynn333
Summary: Cynda St'James Also known as "Cyn" is a Telepathic, half fairy that has come to Bon Tomps,Louisana to meet her half siter and brother, Sookie and Jason Stackhouse and to find out more about there father. She is soon thrown into a would of vamp politics
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer I only own Cynda St'James

Declaimer I only own Cynda St'James

Eric's POV

I was sitting on my throne , checking my e-mail on the new I phone, while awaiting my area telepath , One Miss Sookie Stackhouse and that bitchass mainstreaming vampire Bill Compton's arrival,

Thinking of all the lovely things I'm going to do to Miss Stackhouse once she yields to me , and yield she will .

I summoned Sookie and Bill so she can read the minds vermin crowded in my bar, Fangtasia to see if The Fellowship of the Sun has sent any of their members on a reconnaissance mission to observe, and see if they can penetrate any of the safety implements that I put in place to ensure that Fangtasia as well as my other business are impenetrable from Mother Nature and supposedly religious fanatics that want to rid the world of vampires.

Also to get evidence that it is The Fellowship of the Sun behind the bombings.

There have been a few fires started with Molotov cocktails, during the day at many vampire owned establishments throughout the state and my little slice of heaven.

The measurements I have taken to keep all of my business safe include them being fire proof. I know that Fangtasia was one of the first vampire establishments to be bombed.

Pam and I found the evidence a few nights ago of Molotov cocktails being thrown at Fangtasia and a little fire damage on a few of the outside walls and a few of the outside windows broken but that's about all .

I need to acquire evidence that it is The Fellowship of the Sun that is doing the bombings to take to the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie Ann and the V.R.A. Council so we can go after the holier then thou blood bags of the sun and put a stop to this madness once and for all.

Can't go on a killing spree without giving evidence to the Queen...

I also need to ask my little telepathic part fairy friend to work 2 or 3 nights for a few weeks reading the crowd and to get her a little closer to yielding to me.

You see Sookie and I have a love hate relationship. She loves to act as if she hates me, and I would love to fuck her.

Sookie and I have an arrangement that she will use her little gift for me at any time needed as long as I turn the blood bags over to the proper authorities if found guilty by her, she is also considered an asset of area 5.

There is also the fact that Compton resides in my area, and I am Compton's superior in every sense of the word. Sookie is Compton's human so in turn she must do my biding...

O000ooo000ooo0000

For those of you who don't know who I am let me introduce myself. My name is Eric Northman the Viking Vampire Sheriff and Master of area 5 in Northern Louisiana, I must see to the welfare of all those who swore fealty to me as there Sheriff.

And that's when the most intoxicating sent I have smelled in the Millennium that I have roamed this earth, hit me like a brick wall.

The sent was a mouth watering mixture of caramel, coco butter and fairy. At the same time I smelled this intoxicating sent Sookie and Compton walk into my bar, but that is not Sookie's sent.

I reach out and ask my child Pam "Who smells so delicious". Pam's reply was "Master your telepath and that fool Compton have arrived with a black version of Sookie, that's who smells so sweet. Her name is Cynda St'James; she's from North Carolina and is the human age of 30 and very sexy. I also thinks she's part fairy like my friend Sookie, because blood bags just don't smell that delicious if there not of the fee. They are on their way to you as we speak"

"It would seem that Sookie has found a little half fairy friend," And brought her to me "...

I have yet to have had the pleasure of lying eyes on the little minx with that mouthwatering sent.

Of course that fucktard Compton is blocking my view trying to get to me through the writhing vermin on the dance floor.

As they reach me ,Sookie and this black goddess with caramel skin "She looks so much like Sookie, that it is distracting,"With a curvaceous figure, honey brown hair that falls in soft layers down her back and almond shaped emerald green eyes step out from behind Compton's punkass .

My cock hardens as I take her in, and I think to myself

"She smells of sex and candy."

She is wearing this red satin strapless mini dress tight to her large perky Brest.

"Oh to the gods they look delicious wrapped in my favorite color, like caramel covered candy,"

The dress flows from under her breast to 6 inches above her knees showing me thick caramel thighs and calves ending with red patent leather peep toe 6 inch fuck me sling backs, both nails and toes are painted with a lovely French manicure.

"Fuuuccckkk"

For once in the many months that I have known Miss Stackhouse, I find that I'm no longer thinking of her.

"Well ...Well... Well" Miss Caramel.

"Hey" Eric says Sookie, while Compton acknowledges me with a sneer and a deep nod.

"Fucking asshat better show respect"

"We finally made it, sorry if we are late. I hope you don't mind that I brought my half sister from North Carolina with me."

While Sookie is introducing her half sister to me, "

I think...

"Well now how sweet Sookie has a caramel colored half sister that's from the same side of her family that's of the fee but her sent is a little sweeter than Sookie. I wonder if this sweet little caramel treat is a telepath also ".

"She just made it down today and I didn't want to leave her at her hotel room all alone on her first night here ",

"Hotel room, hhhuuummm it must be here in Shreveport I wonder if she is staying at my hotel the Dark Moon Inn"

Eric Northman this is Cynda St'James, Cynda this is Eric Northman Sheriff of area 5.

"Pleased to meet you Sheriff Northman ",

She says with a deep nod and a sunny dimpled smile,

" She must know a few vampires or her half sister has schooled her well ".

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss St'James", I say as I hold out my hand just to see if she feels as soft as she looks.

She smiles deeply as she places her small hand in mine and shivers as I brush my lips over her knuckles,

"Her sent could drive a man wild"

Smirking at her I say, "Please call me Eric"," Well Eric I must ask that you call me Cynn "...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own a thing but Cynda St'James

Cyn's P.O.V.

Sitting in my driveway in West Asheville North Carolina with my head on the leather wrapped steering wheel of my 2008 candy apple red Altima thinking , just a few hours ago my life seemed so simple .

I had my mom Lyndell, My little brothers Michael and Marcus and a pretty good job tending bar at the Grove Park Inn. Yeah I know that life is a little crazy at times and so are people ,But I felt so let down by the one person who had always been my rock .The only Person that I could not read . My mother...

Oh did I forget to mention to you that I'm a little different than most people, besides maybe Vampires.

I'm a Telepath. Yeah I know sounds crazy but, I can read most minds, there are few out there that can't read. And that would be my mothers and vampires.

Oh the vampires they came out of the coffin "Ha Ha". About 3 years ago and you would not believe how many of my friends where vampires and I didn't have a clue. I was just happy to be making friends that I could not read the minds of "the silence was golden to me when around them".

Then came the big reveal, the night True blood an artificial blood substitute and meal for vampires, also the reason why vampires felt it was time to let the rest of the would know they have been living among humans for many, many century's.

So it was on that night that I found out a few of my friends are vampires.

Talk about an exciting night, I was so happy to find out there was more out there then myself and witches. I had often wondered if there is more to this world then we know about.

There are also a few friends and coworkers that I just get this fuzzy thought pattern from , living in Asheville all of my life , and knowing that there is a large witch population here ,I just thought that most of my friends where some kind of witch that could block their thoughts from me .

All of my family and most of my close friends that have known me from about the age of 5 knew about my little quirk. But none of the friends that I have made as an adult know that I'm a telepath, and 3 years ago I found out the real reason why their thoughts are just voids to me. The living dead don't have the eclectic brain waves that the living does. So you see I was dead wrong "no pun intended".

On a hole vampires are pretty much like people, some are good and some are bad.

Now don't get me wrong I wouldn't cross them for any reason. Most of them are well over a hundred years old and are strong as hell.

All they really want to do is live a good life and be left alone, but with vampires came the hate groups like the Fellowship of the Sun. Of course there is always some crazy hate group out there, and they are made up of all the people that hate anything different from them.

Well to get back to why I was so let down by my mother. I went to Sunday dinner at my mom's house. After I worked the Sunday brunch shift at the inn and she and the boys got back from church ,and we are all just sitting around the table talking about my step dad "my mom's ex-husband" Mike Battle , coming down from D.C. to pick my bothers up for the summer .

"That's where a lot of my family lives and also the Virgin Island of St"Thomas ", that's where my mom is from and when she and my step dad split up after 18 years of a shaky marriage he returned to D.C. and got remarried .

Well the conversation turned to who my real father was and I just flat out told my mom that I didn't like the fact that the boy's new there dad but I didn't even know my father's name .

So she breaks down and tells me His name and how she met him at a jazz club in Georgetown in 1979.

His name was Corbett Stackhouse and he was a stationed at Norfolk army base in V.A. and very close to the end of his 4 years in the army. She said they had a 6 month relationship and then he was shipped home to some small town in Louisiana.

That's when she pulls out this picture book I have never seen before and shows me pictures of the father that I have never known. I must say that what I saw blew my socks off, he was a white man with blond hair and cerulean blue eyes, and very handsome at that.

Then she goes on to tell me the reason she did not fight for the man she was madly in love with was because at that time it was frond upon for white men to have a relationships with a black women, that it didn't matter they had a loving relationship, that it was just best to let it go and move on no matter how heartbroken she was.

That's when my mom's best friend, "that she had nursing classes with at Howard University "My aunt Rosemary" had gotten a nursing job in Asheville , N.C. "where she was from" and asked my mother if would like to move to Asheville and start a new life .

After a month with new job, and life in Asheville, my mom found out she was 6 weeks pregnant with me.

Now I know all the things she kept from me and why, I was half white,

"Hell I always thought I looked the way I do because my mom's family came from the Virgin Islands and the fact that I'm 2nd generation American Trinidad ".

With a white family somewhere in Louisiana that doesn't know about me, a father that doesn't know about me and god only knows what else. That's when I decided I would find my new family. I had a name and Google, G.p.s, a 2 year old car, and 5 weeks' vacation to find out all about this new family.


	3. Chapter 3

Thinking and living in Cynn

Cyn's POV

Hey you have reached Lyndell ,Michael and Marcus Battle we are not home right now but if you leave your name and number at the beep we'll get back atcha,

"Boy could my mom sound any more country"

beeeeeeep...

Hey Mommy I found the only Stackhouse's that still live in Louisiana named Adele , Sookie "Funny name right"

And Jason Stackhouse, living in a small town called Bon Tomps.

I got in touch with Sookie Stackhouse and asked if she knew of any Corbett Stackhouse, and well she did know a Corbett Stackhouse. He was her father and pass way when she was 7 and her brother Jason was 9 ,in some crazy kind of flood or something and her Gran "that would be Adele" raised her and her brother because both of her parents died in the flood.

So I told her that I just found out that my father was named Corbett Stackhouse from somewhere in Louisiana and that he was stationed in Norfolk V.A. around 1979.

Well to make a long story short mom I'm on my way to Bon Tomps now to meet her and show her the Pictures that you gave me of him to see if it's the same man , I'm so excited mommy I might have a sister and a new brother . I'll call you later to let you know how things are going...I love you Bye.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sookie's POV

"Hey Sook whatcha got that's good to eat"

Says my brother Jason as he walks in the kitchen looking for some free lunch. He and I have gotten a lot closer since all the crazy stuff went down in Dallies last fall with the F.O.T.S. and the vamps, our Gran being killed and all that Maryann craziness.

"Well Jase there are some left over's from Sunday dinner in the fridge that you can warm up. I saved you some fried chicken and potatoes salad for lunch today I knew you would be needing something after you left last night,I know you went straight to Marlette's and started drunken with Hoyt and Catfish while lookin for a lady for the night."

"Yeah I did and I need a good lunch, got any beers left Sook",

"Should be if you didn't drink them all".

Hey guess what Jase I just got off the phone with a lady from Asheville North Carolina named Cynda St'James that was looking for a Corbett Stackhouse,

She says that he was stationed in Norfolk V.A. around 1979 and that she just found out that he was her father and that he was from somewhere in Louisiana.

She says her mom moved from D.C. after he left to come home.

So I invited her down to meet us and see if the pictures her mother gave her of him are of our father,

She may be our sister Jase. Do you know if daddy was stationed in Norfolk V.A around 1979? That was before him and mom ya know.

"Awww shit Sookie," you know he was. He always talked about how much he missed his friends in D.C."

Shit now I know why. I wonder if he knew he had a daughter up there in D.C… Naw he couldn't have known or we would have known about her. Well Sook when does she get here.

She said she was leaving N.C. after she talked to her mom so I guess that should be soon.

She only lives about a 5 hour drive from here so I guess she should be here around dinner time. I'm going to call Marlette's and ask Sam if I can have tonight and a few days off so can cook dinner for our guest and spend a few days with her while she is here.

If she really is our sister I want to get to know her, we don't have too much family ya know. I mean we just found out about great grandfather and the twins thanks to Eric, oh goodness do you think I should call Niall and tell him about her or should I wait til we know for sure Jase, what do you think.

"MMMMMmmmmmm"

Jason Stackhouse, Gran would have your hide if she saw you talking with your mouth full like that you know better than that.

Sorry Sook "he smirks" no I think you should wait til we know for sure ok I mean we don't want to go telling strange people about the fairy thing right.

So your cookin dinner for her tonight I hope you make enough for me I want to meet her myself.

Now Jason you know that iI would never leave you out on meeting family of course I want you here.

Good I'll be here around 6.

I'm going to need to go to the house and take a shower before meeting what her name ,Cynda.

Then I'm going to Marlette's to meet up with the fellas and have a few beers. I hate to eat and run sis but I got to get , see ya'll tonight .Bye

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Merlotts Bar and Grill this is Sam how can I help you."

Hey Sam its Sookie,

"Hey Sook, what can I do ya for?"

Sam I need to ask a favor please may I have tonight and the next few days off. I have a company coming from out of town, and I would really like to cook dinner for her tonight and spend some time with her for a few days please Sam. I'll work doubles to make it up to you. "Sure Sookie just make sure you bring this in to meet me when you get a chance Cher ok."

Thank you Sam you're the best friend and boss a girl can have I'll come in for lunch tomorrow k by Sam.

Now with that out of the way I need to make it to Super Wall mart so I can get all the fixens for grans meatloef dinner...


	4. Chapter 4

Living in Cyn

Compton's POV

I wake as the sun slips under the arisen thinking of my love Sookie,

"I can't believe that I have fallen in love with this human girl"

I was only supposed to make her fall in love with me, give her my blood so she wants me and dose what I ask of her.

So I could give her to my Queen Sophie Ann because she wants to have a Telepath and get on with my undead life at the royal court in New Orleans.

But after finding out that her great grandfather is the Royal Fairy Prince Niall Brigant I don't know how this shit is going to work.

Sophie Ann is crazy if she thinks she can get away with taking Sookie without starting a war with the fae, and I do believe the Council would send her to her final death if we go to war with the Fae over a telepath.

I must do something I can't give her up now ,Sookie must never find out the real reason I came back to Bon Tomps ,but how can I go against my Queen's orders.

I won't lose her to anyone.

Not to Sophie Ann ,her child André or that obsessive smug basted Northman.

Speaking of Sookie I wonder how her night is going work . I can feel that she is very happy about something, hmmm wonder whets got my little part fairy so happy tonight.

Ring ring,shit It's Eric why in the hell is he calling me.

"Compton, Hello Sheriff and to what do I owe the pleasure of this call tonight."

"No Sookie is at work ,she will be off around 11tonight, yes we will be there no later than 12:00."

"May I ask why you have summoned Sookie and me tonight?"

"Yes Sheriff."

I slap my phone shut. Shit I can't stand that smug basted I know this is just some ploy for him to try and get closer to my Sookie, but he cannot have her.

Sophie Ann sent me her to get Sookie for her not the Sheriff of area 5 .

My queen told me

I could have Sookie as long as she would come willingly to her.

I know there was a setback in our relationship when Sookie and Eric had to come save me from my crazy ass maker Lenora in Jackson because she wanted to get her hands on my other assignment from Sophie, but in the long run her love for me saved our relationship and maybe the fact that Eric himself told her that the call from ones maker is far too strong to be ignored.

I know he is kicking himself for giving her that information back in Dallies when they saved Godric from the F.O.T.S.

Because in the long run that's what made her take me back.

Now if I could only set up a chance meeting with her and Sophie Ann, without Sophie trying to take her from me or starting a war with the Fae and Sookie finding out my meeting her was all a setup all will be well. Now I must call Sookie and tell her we have been summoned by Sheriff Northman .

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cyn's POV

Jezz this is really country out here I feel like I'm in the middle of nowhere.

Thank God I got that kick ass rate for a business suite at the Dark Moon Inn over in Shreveport there is no way in hell I can spend 5 weeks out here in bum fuck Egypt new family or not I need to be in a city.

Looks like I made good time . I love my G.p.s., I would have been shit out of luck if I didn't have one. I would have never found this place without it.

It only took me 5 and a half hours to make it to Bon Tomps . Now to just Type in the address in my G.p.s. so I can find this humming bird lane.

Let's see here we go it's 6:30pm maybe I should call Sookie and let her know that I'm only about ten minutes away.

Hello, "Hey Sookie" this is Cynda, Yeah girl I made it into town and from what my G.p.s. says I'll be turning in your driveway in about 5 minutes see you soon bye.

Sookie's POV

Jason, where are you that was her one the phone she'll be her in like 5 minutes.

"I'm in the liven room Sook".

Ok lets go out and meet her one the front porch ...

"Now stay cool Stackhouse"

Sookie say's to herself as she sees a new looking candy apple red Altima pull up in the front of the house and a light skinned honey brown hair version of herself getting out of the car.

"Hello are you Sookie Stackhouse, I'm Cynda St'James."

Sookie sqwells a few times runs to meet her brown twin pulling her into a big bear hug leaving Jason on the porch with his mouth "Cathin flies" as Gran would have said, thinking to himself

"Holy shit she's black"

Both the girls look at him and at the same time say

"Is the only thing you can come up with is she's black,"

Sookie then say's

" Jason Stackhouse gran would have your hide if she herd you say that."

"AAAAHHH now Sookie I didn't mean it like that you know I'm down with the brown it's just not what I was expecting."

"Wait a damn minute"…

".I just thought that and didn't I ask you to keep outa my head."

"Keep out of my head"

Sook I think she was in my head to.

Ummm sorry Jase , it must be all the excitement of meeting someone who looks so much like me but only a lil darker.

Then Cynda says,

"Me to Jason I try to stay out of my family's heads but sometimes my shields slip when I'm crazy nervous like now".

So Sookie it looks like we have a lot more in common then our looks . Well I guess so let's go inside I made my Grans meatloef dinner for you . We have so much to talk about and I think some pictures to show each other…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So now that dinners out the way would you like to go in the living room and see the family photo albums .I can't wait to see your pictures.

Says Sookie.

"Hell Sook look at her, I already know she's our older sister."

"You to look just alike, the only difference is she is a lil thicker then you and has honey brown hair and green eyes and caramel skin color,"

" I'll look at what I know is dads pictures then I'm off to Merlotts to have a beer and brag that I have a new sister to everyone."

"You know I can't keep the ladies waiting long to try for a chance at heaven on earth for one night,"

Jason smirks as he walks in the living patting his abs with a bud in hand.

Ok ,Cynda after you.

So I go off to get the photo albums from the hall closet where Gran always kept them.

Back in the living room, my new sister and Jason are talking like they have known each other forever.

I watch her as she pulls out her pictures and I see my father looking younger and happier then I remember ever seeing him smilin with the most beautiful light skinned black lady with the most intense green eye's that I have ever seen in my life.

I ask Cynda

"Is that your mom with my father?"

"Yes"

She says that's my mom Lyndell and I

I guess that's our dad.

We both bust out in happy tears to have found each other and I look over at Jason to see him wiping tears out of his own eyes What a great night.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a few hours of talking to Cynda and Jason, I notice that the sun has gone down and I know my vampire is up,

So I tell them I'll be right back I need to call Bill because he should be up now and I don't want him to go looking for me at Merlottes.

Then Jason say's tell vampire Bill I said hey , I'm gone ladies see you for lunch tomorrow at Merlotts as he gives out a round of hugs.

Cynda then asks me,

"Your man is a vampire Sookie,"

That's one more thing we have in common I have a lot of vampire friends at home, and I fight for vampire rights. But I'm not lucky enough to have a vampire lover, well I guess that's because I just got long relationship a few months ago and I have not really given anyone that asks me out the time of day. I just have not found the right man or vampire.

But I think it's great that you found love with a vampire I hear they feel so much stronger than we do but can't really show it because it can be seen as a weakness.

Wow sounds like you know a lot about vampires Cynda,

and your right they do feel things on a much stronger level then they let on,

And yes I love Bill, but trust me it's not all been peaches and cream we had to fight to be together.

I'll tell you a little about it after I get off the phone with him.

Hey Bill,

No I'm home.

Guess what,

I just found out I have older sister.

She from N.C., no she's here with me.

Oh ok I'll ask her to come with us.

Do you know why Eric needs to see me?

No it's ok I'll just get ready see you soon.

No sweetie, I love you more ...

Hey Cynda I have to go over to Shreveport to see the area Sheriff.

Would you like to come with.

I Think you would like Fangtasia, Maybe even Eric,that is if you like smug a holes.

I know he will like you.

Sure, Sookie why not.

"Fangtasia, the famous Vampire bar and would this Eric be the one and only Eric sex on legs Northman."

Yes and yes how do you know about Fangtasia and Eric ,I ask her.

" Well when I was looking for Stackhouse's online I and making reservations at the Dark Moon Inn in Shreveport I may have googled a few hot night spots to go to while I was here looking for my new family."

"I like to know what's going on while I'll be spending my time here."

I thought you could stay with me, Says Sookie.

I took a few days off work so we could get to know each other while you were here.

"Oh Sookie that is so sweet of you but I'll be here for 5 weeks that's to long for me to stay with you plus I have a few apartments to look at to rent for the month while I'm here".

"I need my space ,but we can spend as much time together as you want."

"Says Cyn"

"I was thinking of taking a drive down to New Orleans for a weekend it's been a few years since I have been there."

"Says Cyn"

"I hope you don't mind but I really want to stay in Shreveport it's more like a city and I can drive out here to see you anytime."

Thinking to herself Sookie says'

"I knew she was telling the truth because she dropped her shields so I could read her mind".

Well ok Cyn that will work let's get ready for our first night out at Fangtasia, Oh and make sure you don't wear black.

I don't want Eric or Pam thinking my sister is a fang banger.

"No worries Sookie ,I know how to pull of sexy without looking like a fang banger."

"Says Cynda"

"You know vampires really hate that crazy Goth look most of them have , at least that's what all my friends tell me."

Yeah I know , let's get ready ...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Compton's POV

I walk up to Sookie's door, and this sent smacks me in the face it was so sweet my cock harden as soon as it hit me.

Who is this sister Sookie was telling me about,

That sent, caramel, coco butter and fairy.

"Get a grip Compton"

I knock on the door and I hear my girl coming to let me in.

That's when I see a caramel Sookie right behind her and I know this is the sister,

"I can't wait for Eric to meet her I know she will take his mind off of Sookie, hell she just about took my mind off of Sookie, She is beautiful."

Hey sweetie come in and meet Cynda before we leave for Fangtasia.

Bill Compton,this is my sister Cynda St'James,

Cynda this is boyfriend Bill Compton.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Compton,"

No, the pleasure is all mine Miss St'James and please call me Bill,

well then Bill I must ask that you call me Cynda.

Will do Cynda, ladies are you ready to go.

We sure are, and Bill,

Cynda is going to follow us to Fangtasia because she has a reservation for a suite in Shreveport at the Dark Moon Inn ok honey.

Cynda would you like to go get checked in first and then we can all head over to Fangtasia after.

That way I know where you are and you can ride with us from your hotel so You don't have to worry about having a goodtime if you want to have some drinks. We don't mind taking you back at the end of the night.

"That's a great idea Sookie"

I'll be right behind you let go ...


	5. Chapter 5

Living in Cyn

Cyn's P.O.V.

So the three of us made it to the Dark Moon Inn in Shreveport. I love the fact that it's a vampire owned establishment, hey I'm all about spreading the wealth to humans and vampires alike.

I got a sweet deal on price rite dot com.

As I walk in the suite all I can say is WOW ... This place is fit for a Queen.

The living room walls where a gorgeous lavender with white trim. There was a state of art entertainment center, with an L.C.D. screen TV.

Holy shit that TV had to be at least a 50 inch.

A bedroom with king size canopy bed, spa bathroom and kitchenette all for grand for the week.

I made the right choice to stay in Shreveport and not with Sookie.

But I need to find studio apartment to rent for the rest of my stay.

Sookie was so sweet to ask that I stay with her but there was no way in hell I was giving this up to say in some Podunk town in a farm house that was nowhere near as nice as my apartment in Asheville.

I'll just dive the hour and visit my new family and maybe I can get her to come to New Orleans with me one weekend.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok you to love birds I'm all checked in let's get to Fangtasia.

I want to see what's really good in Shreveport, and maybe get my dance on a little.

"Sook do you like to dance"

Cynda asks

"Oh yeah big sis one more thing we have in conmen I always dance with Pammy"

Says Sookie

"She's Eric's child"

"When I go work for Eric at the bar if she has the time."

" I'm sure when she sees you she'll make the time. Pam is going to go crazy when she meets you."

"I hope she's not the only one "

Bill say's under his breath.

"Ladies after you"

As he opens our doors for us,

like a true southern gentleman.

Then in a flash is in his set buckling up Sookie's seatbelt for her.

"Oh swooooon".

What I wouldn't give to have a man like that...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Walking up to Fangtasia there is a line around the side of the bar,

and this gorgeous blond female vampire waves us up to the front of the line.

As we walk I get hit with the thoughts of those in line,

"Why do those skanks get to go in first,"

"I just want to see him one time,"

"I love Pam she is a Goddess, I want her to step on me with her spiked heels,"

"God I hope Eric is her I need him to feed from me and fuck me,"

"Cynda are you ok"

Asks Sookie

"I know I can hear them to, put your shields up, but not all the way so we can talk."

"Oh this is going to be so much fun,oh that's Pam at the door."

"Thanks Sookie will do." I say

"Hey Pam" Says Sookie

"Sookie my little telepathic friend don't you look delicious as always and who prey tell is this little caramel Goddess you have with you."

Says Pam

"Oh and I see Compton wagging his tale there behind you."

"Pam stop being bad,"

This is my sister Cynda St'James,Cynda this is a close friend of mine Miss Pamela Ravencroft.

Says Sookie

Nice to meet you Ms Ravencroft, Oh no Ms St'James the pleasure is all mines and please calls me Pam, Well then Pam you must call me Cynda.

Sookie, Sookie ,Sookie.

My master will be much pleased that you brought your sister here for him, I mean to meet him Pam say's with a leer and a wink.

By all means do go in he is at his throne save a dance for me ladies.

O0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o

We enter the bar, and Bill leads the way through the crowd while Sookie and I hold hands and talk to each other with our minds.

She tells me don't worry Pam will only bite if I want her to.

I send her a mind chuckle.

Bill comes to a stop after pushing his way through the maze of pale fang bangers.

Sookie and I then come from behind him hand in hand chuckling with each other in our minds when I her her say

"hey Eric"

"We made it sorry if we are late, and I hope you don't mind that I brought my half sister from North Carolina with me She just made it down today, and I didn't want to leave her at her hotel room all alone on her first night here."

" Eric Northman this is Cynda St'James, Cynda this is Eric Northman Sheriff of area 5."

O.M.G. when I looked up I almost fell over talk about fine ,that man is a living I mean an undead God and I thought Pam was Gorgeous,

Sookie sends me a all out belly laugh and say's don't pass out girl we have a long night ahead of us.

"Pleased to meet you Sheriff Northman"

I say as I smile my thousand watt dimpled smile at him with a deep nod to show my resect to his office as Sheriff of the area.

"The pleasure is all mines, Miss St'James he says to me while taking my hand in large cool one and brushes his lips across my knuckles."

I feel a shiver run through my body and trust it's not because I'm cold.

Holy shit did I just cum.

Sookie chuckles even more and says to me in my head keep it together St'James don't let him know you thinks he's fine his head is large enough, he won't be able to it fit through the door.

Smirking at me like he knows what's going on in my panties he says

"Please call me Eric"

So I say to him

"Well Eric I must ask that you call me Cynn"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eric's P.O.V.

Cyn you say.

"How lovely" I think to myself.

I do hope you and I can be friends while you are here in Louisiana.

All the while I'm trying to glamour her and just like her sister it does not work, she and Sookie keep looking at each other like they are having a silent conversation that's when I know she's a telepath.

"She will be mine."

I ask my guest over to my both and call my child Pam over to sit and talk with us I need to see what she thinks of our new friend.

Please have a set ,I wave my hand for Cynda to have a seat on the inside next to me.

While Sookie and that waste of skin Compton sit across from us. I wink at Compton as I take my set next to Cyn.

Would anyone care for something to drink.

I nod my head and Ginger comes over to my both.

"Master what can I do for you"

"Ginger would you please get my guest a drink from the bar,

Cynda, Sookie what will you two be drinking tonight.

"Oh thank you Eric, may I have a stoli and cranberry"

Says Cynda

"What lovely manners she has."

"I'll take a gin and tonic"

Says Sookie

Ginger please bring Bill and I both an O- Ginger.

I put my arm back behind Cynda on the top of the both to let the rest of the vampires in my bar know I have chosen her,

That she is now mine.

So I must ask you Cynn,

"I saw you and Sookie having a silent conversation are you a telepath also?"

She and Sookie share a look and Sookie shakes her head that it's ok to tell me and then she comes out and says

"Why yes Eric I am a telepath just like my younger sister over there."

So then I say

"You must be from the same side of Sookie's family that is of the fae, I have known your great grandfather Niall Brigant for many centuries.

At this point Sookie steps in and says

"Ummm Eric I have not got a chance to tell Cynda of the Prince."

"We were in the middle of talking when I found out from Bill that you needed to see me.'

"I'm sorry Cyn I was going to tell you about our fairy half of the family at lunch tomorrow after I called our great grandfather to tell him about you so that you to could meet.

I think to myself

"Oh Niall is going to love this"

I clear my throat.

"aahumm"

Sookie the reason I summoned you here tonight is because I need read the vermin and see if you can scope out any fellowship of the sun slinking around plotting on my bar.

There have been a few fires started with Molotov cocktails,

during the day at many vampire owned establishments throughout the state. I was also hoping that you could work partime a few nights a week.

I need to get evidence that it is the fellowship doing the bombings,

to take to the Queen and the Council so we can make preparations to put a stop to this madness.

"I saw something about the fires on the news"

Says Sookie

Yes, I'll read the crowed.

you would think the fellowship would learn their lesson after what happened in Dallies.

"Yes Sookie one would think they would learn"

I say to Sookie

While I think to myself.

It looks like the Gods have smiled on me because I have 2 telepaths to help out tonight and one that I can only hope allows me to get to know her better in the nights to come."

Ummm Eric about the few nights a week,

Says Sookie

"I really can't I already told Sam I would work doubles to have a few days off to spend time with Cynda,

but I think maybe if you ask her nicely Cynda might do it for you she is going to be around for 5 weeks."

"Right, Cynda."

"Yes I'll be here for 5 weeks Sookie."

Well Cynda Have you ever worked in a bar before, I ask

"Yes Eric I'm a bar tender at the Grove Park Inn in Asheville N.C. and I started off as a cocktail waitress before so, yeah I think I could handle it."

Well Cynda why don't we talk about pay after the bar closes tonight. You're staying at a hotel here in Shreveport yes.

Umm Yes, The Dark Moon Inn, it's a very nice place.

May I ask you Cynda why a vampire hotel.

"Well Eric it's better for me to rest there with not so many human minds keeping me awake. I can't read Vampire minds and I believe in sharing the wealth with everyone."

"Hmmm I like that she is into vampires but is not at all a fang banger"

Thank You Cyn, it just so happens I know the owner of that inn and I could get your room compted for your stay here.

Let's just say it's a bonus for helping out with our little problem.

"Oh no Eric I could never let you do that it's just not right."

It's ok Cynda, I own the inn you're staying at.

I could just have your things moved to my penthouse it's the hole top floor of the inn with a privet pool and garden on the roof I think you should say yes.

I'll let you think it over and you can just let me know what you want to do when I drive you back to the inn when the bar closes and we talk about your pay and hours. You never know you may never want to leave Shreveport when your 5 weeks are up.

"Oh ok Eric I'll think it over and thank you for the offer and the ride back to the inn , even if you did not ask me if I need you to take me but told you where taking me back."

"If only she knew what I have planned for the night I know she wants me I can smell that she is moist for me as we speak."

If you don't mind there are a few calls I need to make and some area business that needs to be taken care of.

I shall return soon.

Pam see to our guest and let me know if they find out anything, Ladies, Bill.

Your welcome Cyn, and thank you, I say

As I stand and take Cynda's hand once more.

I let the kiss I place on her palm linger a little longer then needed ,I hear her heart beat race and a soft moan escapes her lips , my cock twitched and I think to myself,

"Oh yes Miss St'James you will scream my name before this night is over."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When I get in my office I sit behind my desk to make a few phone calls. The first one to my hotel to tell them to comp Cynda's Room for the rest of her stay,

and have bouquets of white Gurber Daisies placed in all the rooms of her suite, along with my penthouse both kitchens fully stocked with food and true blood, bottles of stoli and cranberry juice and coffee.

I will be spending every night with Miss St'James to make her mine forever,

I feel like there is something pulling to her,

I must see where this takes us .I have never felt this before not even when I made my child Pam, she could be my mate

"This is what Godric said it would feel like I'm sure of it".


	6. Chapter 6

Living in Cyn

Cyn's P.O.V.

Sitting here immersed in a conversation about the latest fashion, and the ends and outs of Fangtasia with Sookie and Pam.

"_That Pam is a pistol"_

Bill sits back and scans the crowd, while taking small sips of his true blood.

I start compartmentalizing the stream of thoughts flowing into my mind, flexing my shields so my mind can skim the thoughts of those standing in line and the outlying lot.

"_Yeah I know your girl has some range."_

I figure that if recruits from The Fellowship of the sun are plotting on this bar they might be nerves and feel the need to over think there plan while standing in line, and if we can catch them before they make it into the bar all the better. That way we can keep the violence outside if need be.

While at the same time I'm wrestling with my own thoughts.

I feel as if Eric Northman is consuming me, mind, body and soul with an overwhelming pull to him.

My mind is reeling with thoughts of him.

Something deep inside of me keeps telling me to take him up on his offer of staying in his penthouse with him.

"_Did he say stay with me?"_

That he will care for me,

That he needs me to care for him in return.

"_Get… A… Grip… Cynda…_"

Shit I almost feel like his attempt to glamour me worked.

Yeah he tried to glamour me,

But for some reason the vampire whammy shit doesn't work on me.

"_Thank God"_

Because if it did as aroused as I am right now I would probably be in his office, on my knees with his cock pushing past my tonsils into my throat while I shove a few fingers up my pussy.

Shuddering I say to myself,

"_Mind out of the gutter St'James"_

"Fuuuuuck"

I'm so screwed…

To get my head right I ask Sookie and Pam if they are ready to dance. I also need another drink. Between my thoughts and the hundred others rolling around in my head I won't be any good to anyone if I don't settle myself down and relax so I can filter all these thoughts.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a round of drinks we make it to the dance floor, Pam nods at the Dj and he mixes in some really funky reggae shit with a base line I can feel all the way to my toes and the three of us start to grind.

I close my eyes and just let the music and the thoughts flow thru me.

Finely at peace with all the thoughts that are flowing thru my mind as I enjoy the thump of the music

I start to feel eyes on me,

I look up and I'm caught in his piercing blue gaze.

He is watching me, my breath catches, my nipples pebble up as my pussy clenches.

I feel myself being pulled to him, so I put on a show for him.

He licks his lips and smirks at me.

All of a sudden I'm pulled from under his spell because

In the recesses of my mind I hear,

"God please forgive me for what I'm about to do, but I must kill all of these fucking fangers and there whores tonight."

"I'm going to blow this fucking bar sky high and roast them all."

My body jerks to a stop I look up at Eric and whisper someone has a bomb. In 3 long strides he's next to me asking if I can tell where the person is.

I close my eyes to see if I can hone in on the thoughts, I now hear two different voices.

I say to him one in the front of the bar and one on the move.

I whip around and see Sookie running towards me waving like a mad woman.

She must have picked up on it to and told Pam of the danger we were all in because she was at Eric's side in a flash, Bill must have picked up on Sookie's urgency, because he too was at Eric's side in a flash

Then all hell breaks loose.

The building shakes while bombs are going off near the rear of the club where restrooms are and somewhere at the front of the bar.

Blood and body parts are flung everywhere, I feel Eric grab me as I get hit with something and then there is nothing…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	7. Chapter 7

_Living in Cyn_

Eric's P.O.V

As I walk back into the bar I know my little fairy ,_"My little fairy where did that come from" _is out on the dance floor along with

Pam and Sookie, because I hear the sweet base line to one of Pam's favorite songs playing and I know I'm in for one hell of a show.

Just the thought of watching her grinding on the dance floor makes my cock twitch.

There is something about Ms St'James that is pulling me to her. I find myself wanting to get to know her inner most thoughts, her likes and dislikes. Take her out, give her anything she desires.

I want so much more than a feed and a fuck from her.

She has managed to pique the interest of a thousand year old vampire. I cannot wait to get her alone and delve into her inner being. See what makes her tick.

And get a taste of her.

Lounging in my booth with that ass Compton while sipping on a true blood I seek her out.

Her dress inches up her thick thighs as she grinds to the beat.

Her eyes are closed and she looks so at peace as the music flows thru her body.

She is graceful in her movements,

I need her to feel me.

She turns towards me and opens those beautiful green orbs and we lock eyes,

My cock is rock hard as I watch her. I lick my lips thinking to myself

"Those thighs will be the first place I feed from her after I see if her little brown peach taste as sweet as she smells. "

I am pulled from my musings as she jerks to a stop, I know that look on her beautiful face she has heard something.

Cyn looks up at me and whispers,

"Someone has a bomb"

I make short work of the distance between us and ask her,

"Do you know where they are Love"

She makes me think of the G.P.S. in my Vette as she shuts her eyes once more to track the thoughts as they move around the bar. Cyn then tells me,

"One in the front of the bar and one's on the move"

Sookie must have heard the same thing Cyn did because she is running towards the two of us and Pam is at my side in a heartbeat, and so is Compton.

I know I must get her to safety because the bombs can explode in any second.

Reaching out to grab Cyn while I tell Pam and Compton,

"We must get everyone out of the bar now."

All hell breaks loose. The building shakes as the explosions occur. Blood and body's of vampires and humans alike are being blown all over the bar along with wreckage of the building itself. Cynda and I are blown across the room and debris crashes down upon us. Digging out of the wreckage in the aftermath of the explosion, Cynda is limp in my arms blood running out of her head and the gash where a large splinter of wood sticking out of her abdomen.

Her heartbeat is very faint and I can smell death on her.

I must give her blood or she will die.

Without thinking of the ramifications of my actions I bite into my wrist and open a gash to feed her my life force. Tilting her head back and opening her throat so my blood can flow freely into her.

I feel her life start to flicker inside of me.

She and I now and forever will be tied to one another.

While I heal Cynda I call out to my child. I know she is still unharmed because I can feel her, but I must hear her voice.

I hope she has not lost any limbs because regenerating lost limbs is a long and painful process that I never want my Child to feel that pain of.

Pam answers my call and she says "Master I am well only a few miner scraps, how is Cyn and do you see Sookie and Bill anywhere?"

Thank the Gods we fed before the bar opened tonight or I would be too weak to save my fairy's life.

And be caught up in the thrall of bloodlust.

I myself have incurred quite a few scrapes but they are healing quickly but I will need to feed soon to replenish myself.

I tell Pam what's going on with Cynda.

As my second in command she is needed to assess the situation and let me know how many we have lost tonight, I also need her and Chow to deal with the police, firemen and insurance issues. Now I must find Sookie and Bill so I can tell Sookie what has happened to her sister then get Cynda to safety, She has many cuts and scrapes and a few deep gashes that if not if not healed properly will scar.

My little half fairy will not be marked by this night I will make sure of it.

I also tell Pam to place a call to call Dr. Ludwig and insure that all of the supes that have survived the blast but need medical attention will be checked into the supe hospital over in Monroe. I'll have to call my day man Bobby and make sure the little Dr has all the funds necessary to care for the injured. As Sheriff it is my duty to care for all supes injured in my bar be it where or vampire.

I will call the Dr after I take care of my little fairy.

It takes time to properly heal someone so gravely injured. Even after giving her my blood, there is still much to do.

As I issue out orders to my child and Chow, Bill and Sookie find me. They both look worse for wear but seem to be doing ok.

Sookie gets upset because Cynda has not gained consciousness as of yet. So I explained to Sookie what I must to too save her sister. She tries to argue with me and say that Cynda need to go to the hospital. Bill steps in and reminds her of how he once saved her life after the Rattrays nearly killed her, to let me go because time is of the essence to ensure her sisters safety. Understanding what needs to be done with tears in her eyes she agrees and ask that I call her and let her know how her sister fairs.

With this all over I'm off,

I decide to fly because there is no time for red lights or being pulled over because of speeding. I also don't want to walk thru the lobby of my hotel with a blood covered, unconscious young lady.

That would not go over well owner or not.

I reach the roof of the inn and make my way to my privet elevator and type in the codes needed, then the eye scan and make my way to the penthouse.

Once inside I take Cynda into my resting place and place her gently on the bed, I can feel her life force a little stronger now, but we still have a long way to go. I must feed.

Her fairy laced blood is calling to me, I don't want to get caught up in blood lust and drain my little fairy dry instead of closing her wounds.

After I drain four True bloods I head to the bath room and turn on the overhead rain assimilating shower head so the water is gentle as I wash all the debris from our body's.

I'll have to lick all Cynda's wounds to heal them properly. My saliva has strong healing properties.

That's how we Vampires close off a major artery once we have fed so as to not kill our meals.

I strip Cynda out of the battered little red dress and her tiny little red panties and moan at the sight of her warm naked battered body covered in blood.

By pure will power I don't bend and taste her blood. There is too much and I can't risk draining her, even with a vampire my age this amount of fairy lased, blood could send me into a feeding frenzy.

Both of us undressed I step under the water flow and wash away as much of the temptation as I can.

I gently wash her hair and her body, my cock is so fucking hard from her sent and the feel of her warmth next to me. I can't help myself while washing her folds I linger a little longer then I should.

This pulls a moan from my sleeping little fairy.

Clean now I zip Cyn and I to my bed chamber and gently lay her down and start to inspect all of her wounds, including the large gash from where the splinter of wood was lodged in her abdomen along with the gash in her head. Her wounds are slowly starting to heal so I decide her abdomen is the best starting point.

I want to heal worst of her wounds first, and then move on to the miner ones.

The first taste of her blood and heated skin on my tongue is almost my undoing. She tastes divine. Eye's rolling to the back of my head I feed from her a little before I allow the wound to close completely.

Fuck yes I will have many long nights with her under me.

As I feel her warmth rush into me I know our bound is in its beginning stage.

I vow to myself to never let her go.

Once she feels my need for her, she will agree to complete our bond I know she will.

I'll make sure of it.

The wound on her stomach now healed I move to the gash in her head and seal the wound along with all the small scratches on her face. My efforts are starting to show, more moans escape her lips as I kiss them softly before I journey down her chest to seal any wounds found there.

Her nipples pebble up as my tongue follows the soft lines of her chest and I find myself running my fangs over her nipples slicing them a little to enjoy a taste of her rich blood as I suck them into my mouth. Healing my little fairy has become very erotic for me. At this point I know that I will lick every inch of her body before this night is over.

More moans and whimpers come from my little fairy.

I wonder what she is seeing in her dreams as I suck each nipple into my mouth. I would never fuck my little fairy without her permission but I will completely enjoy healing her. Once I feel I have shown both of her wonderful breasts the correct amount of attention I move down to her little brown hairless peach and slowly lick up thru her folds

"She taste so fucking sweet"

Cynda is now panting lightly in her sleep, not wanting to wake her until she is completely healed I move on to her thighs and seal all her wounds there, then make my way down to heal any cuts I find on her strong calves, ankles and feet

With the front now completely healed I turn her over to inspect and heal any wounds found her back and sweet little ass. On my way down to her sweet little heart shaped little ass I dip my tongue in the dimples right above her cheeks, this eliciting more of her throaty little moans and whimpers. I start to pump my cock with one hand and spread her heart shaped cheeks with the other and run my tongue in her winking bud and fucking cum when said bud pulsates around my tongue. After turning my little fairy over I go and clean myself because It's almost time to wake my little sleeping beauty and I know just how I want to wake her.

Sucking and tonguing her swollen pink nub and nether lips.

Wash cloth in hand I return and wipe Cynda's body down, then kiss my way down to her little peach once more and gently run my fangs over both of her outer lips and suck one then the other in my mouth, my reward is three fold because of her rich blood, sweet nectar and soft moans.

I plan to spend the rest of her healing process in the only heaven allowed one such as I, in between her thighs. I want her to wake with me sucking, licking and tonguing her peach.

Once she has awakened after I make her cum for me on my tongue I will see to any other needs she may have. You may be asking yourself won't she be upset upon wakening with me sucking her peach, all I have to say to that is would you be…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cynda eyes blink open after I have given her a few light cums with my tongue and I wait to see and feel her reaction.

First I feel shock then fright, embarrassment, anger, wonder and excitement all hit me at once.

Struggling to sit up on her elbows, she looks wide eyed at me and croaks out,

"Eric… Why…why are you … eating my ..." she trails off shaking her head as if to lift the fog, clears her throat, then starts over with a little more edge to her voice, asking me what in the hell do I think I'm doing and I simply tell her I got a little carried away while healing her. She then goes to move and I hold her to me and tell her, she is still too weak to move that she needs to relax and ask if she need anything to eat or drink.

I go on to tell her that she needs to save her energy and listen to what I have to say to her.

Still trying to struggle with me to no avail.

I tire of this quickly, looking her straight in her eyes I tell her that if I had not given her my blood and sealed her wounds after the explosion at Fangtasia she would have died. This gets her to settle down a little and she says to me,

"You saved my life!"

"The last thing I remember is you grabbing my arm, then a sharp pain, then nothing."

I ask her how is she feeling and she says she feels kind of weird so I push comfort to her. This she notices right away and ask me what's going on, why is she feeling emotions that are not her own.

So I tell her that in the course of saving her life, with of the exchange of blood we have started a blood bond. That it could not be helped.

That it was either allow her to die, turn her or feed her my blood and heal her wounds and that without a second thought I choose to save her life not worrying about the ramifications of my actions thus creating the start of a blood bond with her.

Cynda fully awake now gaining her strength and wits ask, "What does this blood bond entail?" So I tell her the truth because I need her to want her to finish the bond with her own free will, to fall in love with me truthfully to become mine forever, of her own free will not because I led her astray.

That we are now linked to each other's emotions forever.

That even in the beginning stage of the bond, if she's ever in any trouble I can find her fast.

That my blood running thru her makes her stronger, younger, and faster.

That it will intensify her already strong attraction to me. That I hope she comes to enjoy our tie to one another, because I know I will.

I tell her our bond is something I will always cherish, and keep it close to my heart.

That she is the light in my darkness.

I ask her to give me a chance to show her what life with me can be like.

I tell Cyn that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe.

Cynda then tells me that even thou the way she woke up felt good she did not appreciate waking to find me sucking and licking her without her say in the matter. This I know she had mixed feelings about because I could feel her inner emotions at war with themselves. She rather enjoyed waking to me sucking and tonguing her, but would not admit it for fear of feeling like a whore.

"Not to worry my love,

this is the last time you ever feel shame because you enjoy something I do to you."

Cynda then tells me she needs to attend to her human needs and asks if I have a shirt she can wear to the bathroom.

So I in all my glory I

getup stretch and walk over to my walk in closet.

"I feel her eyes on me also her arousal thru the bond".

Thinking to myself

"I've got you now my Cynda and I'm never letting you go."

I pick out one of my red Fangtasia tee shirts. I already love this color on her.

As I show her to the bathroom I ask if she would like something to eat. I tell her that I had my kitchen fully stocked with human food for her. As she comes from the bath room she asks if there is any fruit and orange or cranberry juice.

Returning from the kitchen with a tray marked fruit and cheese and a glass of cranberry juice for my little fairy. I hand her the tray.

She thanks me, takes the food and digs right in.  
Clearing her throat she says,

"That thing is huge!"

Please put something on I can't think straight with all that going on right now."

Giving her a knowing look I slip on a pair of black track pants and teasingly ask,

"Is this better love?"

"Do you not like the way I look?"

With a sigh she says

"It's not that, I still have a few questions I need answers to and we don't really know each other well enough to be showing all our goodies to each other."

With a smirk I tell her to ask whatever after she eats, that I will answer anything I can for her.

Once Cyn has finished her meal,

She asked if Sookie was ok, I tell her that her sister is well and that she and Bill went back to Bon Tomps because I told Sookie I would see to your care.

I suggested that she call her sister later in the day because it was already two a.m. She agreed with me which made me happy because I really did not want to share her at that point.

Cynda then ask about the bar, Pam, and if we caught the assholes that tried to kill a bar full of innocent people.

I tell her that I'm awaiting an updates from both Pam and the hospital, but I will know more before sunrise.

I ask Cyn if I may hold her while we talk and get to know one another better.

I share with her my need to have her close to me, feel her warmth, touch her and kiss her.

Slowly nodding her head she yes, she allows me to pull her into my arms and she melts into me.

I her ask Cyn not to fight her feelings for me. That it's not worth it in the long, trying to run from the bond will only cause her to be unhappy.

Understanding that right now the only place she feels safe is in my arms, she lets go and I start the process of getting to know my little fairy.

While we talk about our lives I pour all the comfort and desire I feel for her into the new bond hoping to make her understand how I feel for her already.

The whole time she is in my arms I enjoy the feel of her, as her sent envelops me like a soft blanket; I touch every inch of her that I can reach. Stroking her arms, back, thighs her sweet little ass she even allows me to stroke my little brown peach.

I can feel her fighting sleep so I just hold her close to me, whispering how well I'll take care of her if she will let me. Snuggling close to me she starts to whimper because while I whisper in her ear I start sliding my fingers softly thru her folds and teasing her hole with of my fingers.

"That's it my little fairy enjoy the feel of me because you are now mine."

Kissing the top of her head I pull her to rest on top of me, asking her more about herself. I know have the perfect position to rub her entire peach and winking bud moaning she says "Eric we can't have sex, not yet it's too soon."

So I say to my little angel,

"Cynda we are not going to have sex I just want you to relax, you have had a strenuous night I want you feeling much better when we wake later in the day because we have a long night ahead of us remember you now work for me and we have a lot to accomplish and uncover in a very short amount of time. She just sighs saying ok and grinds into me. I now have that peach and winking bud sopping wet from my fingers, and the desire and need I'm pushing into our bond. Seeking out her lips I start kissing her very gently, I then press my tongue to her lips asking silently asking if I can deepen the kiss.

Cynda allows me in and moans into the kiss as I speed up the stroking of her sweet peach and bud

Breaking the kiss while grinding her down on my now throbbing cock I ask her if I may taste her sweet peach once more.

Shyly nodding her head yes, I flip her over pull my shirt off her. I lay heron her back and go back to what I was doing two hours before but this time with her permission and need.

Once again I run my fangs over both lips to get the sweet taste of her blood as I suck and tongue her sweet peach.

I keep her on the edge until I'm ready to make sure she sleeps the day away right beside me. I slip two fingers inside her peach and suck on her clit until she is panting deeply and moaning my name over and over calling me her God.

As soon as I feel her silken walls start to tremble I nuzzle her right inner thigh lick the corroded artery to make it stand out and sink my fangs in her soft flesh and moan out my own climax while I take her over the edge with me. I seal the two small puncher wounds, and suck her sweet pussy juice out of her and kiss my way up to her lips. Kissing her sweet lips and pull her back on top of me.

I tell her thank you as I bury me nose into that soft spot where the neck and the shoulder meet, after placing a few open mouth wet kisses on her neck and basking in the warmth and happiness I feel coming from her in our bond and pushing my own to her I tell my sweet little fairy to sleep, that we have many things to do once we rise for the night.

I feel the fall and rise of her chest and right before she falls asleep I hear thank you Eric for saving my life and for making me feel so wonderful. I tell my sweet little fairy this is only the beginning as she goes to rest for the day.

After about ten minutes I get and up lock up the light tight panels and make two very important phone calls before I go to rest for the day. After I get all the updates I get back in bed with my little fairy pull her back on top of me with a smile on my face I go to rest for the day…


	8. Chapter 8

  
_Living in Cyn_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Cynda**_

_**I wake disoriented to soft moaning and growling. There is a vibration coming from between my thighs that has me panting.**_

_**My center is on fire.**_

_**Realizing that the moaning is coming from me and the growling is the cause of the vibration between my thighs. I try and fight to regain my composure but a wave of lust hits me as I feel his strong arms tighten around my thighs and he sucks me into his naughty mouth, softly scarping his fangs over my swollen clit. **_

_**This makes me completely lose my thought process.**_

_**Allowing his mouth to completely incase my center has my breath coming in short burst and a moan escapes my lips. **_

_**The feeling of his thick cool wet tongue, lips and fangs devouring my pussy rocks me to my soul. **_

_**The growls I hear and feel as he ravishes my most personal areas has me arching my back off the bed while grinding my weeping pussy, glazing his face as he licks, sucks and nibble on my hot box.**_

_**My body clenches and I topple over the edge of an orgasmic cliff. **_

_**The thought I love this man flies through my mind and it alerts me back to reality and the fact that I no longer have a man to love. My eyes pop open and many emotions hit me as I struggle to sit up on my elbows. **_

_**The first thing I see is long strong arms wrapped around my spread thighs and a messy blond head. **_

_**His once icy blue gaze is now lidded and darkened with lust.**_

_**I catch myself staring into the **_

_**face of an angel with the tongue of a devil lazily lapping at my center.**_

_**Sucking my nether lips into his mouth he grins up at me with that lopsided smirk and winks.**_

"_**Sweet Jesus how can he smirk at me and suck my pussy at the same time?"**_

"_**Oh fuuuck that feels soooo good and he knows it."**_

_**Fighting to find my voice I croak out, "Eric… Why… Why are you eating my…"**_

_**Shaking my head to clear my thoughts while fighting with my inner cave woman about whether I should allow him to continue with his current activities. **_

_**I regain my composure and with authority in my voice I ask Eric, "What in the hell does he think he is doing." **_

_**After slowly licking from my asshole to my throbbing clit he sucks me into his wet mouth. **_

_**With a smacking sound he detaches his lips from my core and with a look of innocents spread across his dangerously handsome face. He breaths out, "I must have become overwhelmed with lust while healing your wounds. **_

_**Thinking "Yeah oooookkkk!" I struggle to move out of his iron clad embrace.**_

_**Holding me tightly to his chest. **_

_**He inhales deeply and presses a kisses into my quivering pussy lips. **_

_**Clearing his throat before he speaks, he rasps out, **_

"_**Stop fighting me and listen. You are still very weak from your wounds and need to rest. Cynda if I had not given you my blood after the explosion at Fangtasia you could have died tonight and if I had not licked your wounds to heal the properly you would have been scarred for life. I felt it was my place to save you and heal your wounds.**_

_**This gets me to settle down a little as I realize the gravity of his words and the meaning behind them. Then it hits me and I blurt out,**_

"_**You saved my life! The last thing I remember is as you grabbed me, I felt a sharp pain and then it went black."**_

_**Coming to sit next to me Eric asks how I'm feeling. **_

"_**To be honest Eric I feel a little weird."**_

_**Then I feel this serge of comfort override my emotions.**_

_**Feeling like I'm coming unglued I dare and ask Eric why I can feel emotions that are not my own. He tells me that the I n the course of saving my life and healing my wounds he exchanged a great deal of blood and without thinking of the ramifications of his actions, "The blood bond being the ramifications of said actions." That we are now tied to one another for life."**_

_**That it was a choice between letting me die, drain me and turn me or start a bound with me buy feeding me his life source and healing my battered body. Fully awake now gaining my strength and my wits I ask,**_

"_**How will the blood bond affect me and what is its meaning in the vampire world?"**_

_**With a sincere look on his face Eric's reply is,**_

"_**My sweet little fairy with the bound you are now thought of as my human in the vampire world. This meaning no other vampire in his or her right mind will lay fang or hands on you. You will be looked at as my property.**_

_**My blood running through your veins will make you stronger, faster and younger. It will also intensify your already strong feelings for me. **_

_**I do hope that you will come to enjoy our bound, I know I will if you will agree to becoming mine and allow me to show you how well I can take care of you. **_

_**This along with two more blood exchanges will strengthen the both of us along with the bond. Between your fairy heritage and my age we will be unstoppable together.**_

_**Even before the nights events I felt a pull to you and I think you felt it too from the emotions flowing through the bond from you right now." **_

_**With his words putting me in a trance I reach out to stroke his face as he continues to campaign about the bond. His fangs slowly run out as I brush my fingers across his cool pouty lips, grasping my wrist he runs his nose down my arm inhaling my sent while placing wet kisses from the palm of my hand to the inside of my wrist. **_

_**Lightly nipping at my flesh there before he pulls me into his arms with my back up against his chest and continues his campaign on winning me over by whispering sweet words of his feelings towards me. Then he slips and I hear him say,**_

"_**You know Cynda, if I choose to I could simply addict you to my blood and make you my slave to do as I …"**_

_**Shook to the core at his words but a little turned on by them, I interrupt him in med sentence while pulling out of his grasp once more, asking in a small voice, **_

"_**Will I be your slave now is that the real reason you saved me." **_

_**Looking me deep in my eyes he says to me, "I could never do that to you, I think that you could be the light to my darkness. Cynda our bond is something I will cherish and keep close to my heart." **_

_**In the blink of an eye he reaches out and punctuates his words with a deep kiss.**_

_**Struggling to pull away from his sweet lips. I steady myself and flat out lie to this god of a man and tell him that despite the fact that I came on his tongue, I did not appreciate finding him between my thighs growling, licking and sucking me without my say in the matter. **_

_**Eric with a smug look on his face sits up and tells me not to worry love, that if I agree to become his this is the last time I feel shame because I enjoy something he dose to me.**_

"_**Damn blood bond has him reading my emotions loud and clear." **_

_**With my mind reeling at this point, needing to put some space between he and I,**_

_**I ask him where the bathroom is and if I may have a shirt so I can cover my body from his piercing glaze.**_

_**A puddle pools in my center and my heart races while my eyes follow his every move as he stands and stretches out his magnificent body **_

"_**Do vampires need to stretch?"**_

_**And walks over to what appears to be a closet and fishes out a large red Fangtasia tee shirt for me. I feel a rush of desire and possessiveness wash over me as the shirt falls into place around my body hitting me mid thigh.**_

_**I shiver as a growl escapes Eric's lips when I brush past him to get to the door he's pointing at while he tells me I can attend to my human needs in the master bath of the bedroom. **_

_**As I enter this bathroom paradise I hear Eric's voice ring out, telling me how he had his kitchen stocked for me and asks if I need anything to eat.**_

_**It now hits me that Eric has taken me to his penthouse and that I just may be in his sleeping chambers. This sends a jolt of shock through me because a vampires resting place is very sacred to them.**_

_**After taking care of my human needs as Eric calls it and washing my hands I take a deep breath and walk back into the bedroom and ask if I may have some fruit and orange juice if he has it.**_

_**In a flash Eric is back handing me a tray that reads cheese and fruit and I dig right in. As I eat I can feel his gaze resting on me.**_

_**I look up to see Eric leaning against the door frame with his arms draped across his broad chest and his thick, long cock staring at me. Gasping at the sight before me I choke on a grape. Clearing my throat and blurt out,**_

"_**That thing is huge!" **_

_**That good old brain filter still is not working right. **_

_**Embarrassed I feel my face flush as I ask him to please put something on, that I can't think straight with all that going on in front of me right now.**_

_**Giving me a knowing look as he slips on a pair of black track pants he teasingly ask,**_

"_**Do you not like the way I look"**_

_**With a sigh I say, **_

"_**It's not that, I just have a few questions I need answers to and that we really don't know each other well enough to be showing all our goodies to each other."**_

_**With a smirk on his face he informs me that he will answer anything he can after I eat.**_

_**Once I finish my meal I ask about Sookie and Bill, he tells me that they have gone back to Bon Temps because he told Sookie that he would see to my care. **_

_**Suggesting that I call her later in the day. **_

_**Pointing out to me that it was now two a.m. **_

_**Agreeing with him I ask about the bar and his child Pam, and if they caught the assholes that tried to kill a bar full of innocent people.**_

_**Eric tells me that he will know more information before dawn and asks if he can hold me while we talk and get to know each other better. He shares with me his need to feel me close to him. To kiss me and feel my warmth as we talk. I can feel that his words are true as he floods the bond with need and desire for me.**_

_**Slowly nodding my head yes I allow him to pull me into his embrace and on contact melt into his arms. Eric ask me not to fight my feelings for him that in the long run it's not worth the pain I will feel if I fight the bond and my feelings for him. Understanding settles in as I the feeling of safety washes over me and I let go of all the bullshit and start to get to know this long lost Nordic god of a man.**_

_**I feel Eric pour his feelings into our bond as we talk about our lives. The rumble of his chest as he relives long forgotten tails from his past sends shivers up my spine and he pulls me close to him and strokes every inch of my body within his reach. I snuggle close to him as he whispers in my ear while softly running his long fingers through my wet folds and teasing my hole.**_

"_**My god this man is insatiable"**_

_**Kissing the top of my head he pulls me to rest on top of him and ask me to tell him more about myself. Gripping my pussy he grinds me into his throbbing cock, my breath hitches and I moan out to him, "Eric… we ..Ohhh ..we just … oh god …can't have sex,… not yet … it's to soon. **_

"_**Cynda we are not going to have sex. I just want you to relax, you my love have had a very strenuous night and I want you to feel better when you later awaken. We have a long night ahead of us, remember you now work for me and we have much to find out in a very short amount of time and a lot to accomplish and uncover I said short time. While talking to me Eric has been sliding his fingers from my pussy to my asshole and now has me close to the edge once more so I just sigh and grind my hips into him as he fingers my slick hole to a quivering mass of nerve endings. **_

_**I get bombarded with lust as he licks my lips asking me if he can deepen the gentle kiss he places on my lips.**_

_**Breaking the kiss at the same time grinding me down on his length in a gruff voice he ask me if he can taste my sweet peach again. He keeps me own the edge as he sucks, licks and nibbles on my pussy. Panting and chanting, "OH MY GOD" over and over again I feel Eric replace his lips with his thumb as he nuzzles my inner thigh. A mind numbing string of orgasms rock my body as he bights into me and with every pull on my thigh my pussy spasms around his fingers while he jack hammers my core at vampire speed. I moan when I feel a shudder run through him as his body tenses up and he climaxes just from the pleasure flowing in our bond. After sealing the puncher wounds he sucks up all the cum spilling out of me and kisses his way up my now spent body.**_

_**While placing sweet kisses on my lips he pulls me back on top of him. Eric whispers thank you to me as he buries his nose in my throat. Basking in the happiness I feel swirling around in our bond . I say thank you Eric for saving my life and making me feel so good. While drifting off safely snuggled into my Vikings arms the last thing I hear is sleep my angel and slip into one of the most peaceful rest I have every had… **_


End file.
